ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jasmine Peyton
Jasmine Shaniece Gallagher (nee Peyton; born February 28, 1990) is an American professional wrestler, ring announcer, manager, model, and writer currently signed to Omega Wrestling Alliance and Lethal Angels of Wrestling. Early Life Peyton was born in Washington, D.C and raised in nearby Alexandria, Virginia. Her parents, Gerald Peyton and Lisanne Peyton (nee Garrison), are both retired civil servants who worked in Washington, D.C.; her father worked for the Department of Defense and her mother worked for the Department of Commerce. She is the second of four children, preceded in birth by an older brother and followed by a younger brother and younger sister. Peyton grew up in Alexandria's North Ridge neighborhood and attended T.C. Williams High School , where she was a member of the drill team and drama club. As a member of the latter, she wrote several skits and helped her advisor to modernize classic works like A Midsummer Night's Dream. She double-majored in educational leadership and English at Howard University before graduating in 2012. She remained in Washington, D.C., accepting her first teaching job as an eighth grade English teacher at Hardy Middle School. Peyton resigned from the position in 2016. Professional Wrestling Career Capital Championship Wrestling (2013 - 2016) Writer (2013 - 2016) A lifelong wrestling fan, Peyton had frequented independent shows in the Washington, D.C. metropolitan area for years. She regularly attended shows put one local promotion in particular, Capital Championship Wrestling (CCW). Originally, Peyton was brought into CCW was a ring announcer in January 2013 under the name Jasmine Jones; the arrangement was easy to accommodate since the shows took place on weekends and didn't interfere with her teaching job. Citing her talent for writing, the promoter brought her on as a writer in June 2013. By the end of the year, she had a say in booking decisions for the promotion. She remained in CCW until December 2016, at which point she left to sign an EAW contract. Elite Answers Wrestling (2017 - 2018) NEO (2017) Peyton officially joined EAW in January 2017. Beginning the following month, she served as the ring announcer for NEO under her real name. She remained in developmental until the end of season ten. Empire (2017 - 2018) Peyton was called up at the start of season eleven, and was promoted to serve as ring announcer on the all-female Empire. She made her debut on the July 6 episode. Omega Wrestling Alliance (2018 - present) Managing Scott Oasis (2018 - present) Peyton signed with OWA in April 2018, serving as the chief News Center journalist and correspondent for the company. Her first on-camera appearances came at Hardcore Havoc, where she hosted the pre-show panel and acted as her husband's manager and personal ring announcer in his Bloodsport rules match against Michael Bishop. She appeared in a managerial capacity again at Boiling Point, managing Fight Club (Oasis and Carlos Rosso) in their Bloodline Tag Team Championship match against Wolvesden (Kenny Drake & Nate Cage). On the April 5 episode of Kingdom, footage from Boiling Point, showing Peyton and Sebastian Monroe interacting with Oasis after the match was shown. Lethal Angels of Wrestling (2018 - present) Debut (2018 - present) In April 2018, Peyton signed with the recently-revived all-women's promotion LAW. She also trained at an affiliated wrestling school, Hollywood Fight Club, confirming the fact that she signed with LAW as an in-ring competitor. Peyton debuted on the premiere episode of Monday Night LAW on June 4 as a heel, losing to Serenity Scorpio in the opening round of the Lethal Angel Championship tournament. On the June 11 episode of Monday Night LAW, Peyton opened the show with an in-ring segment where she proclaimed she had been "cheated" the previous week. She was soon joined by Lieta Collins, who said she understood Peyton's frustrations, which led to the two forming an alliance. Later in the broadcast, Collins aided Peyton in a win over Tiffany Santana. On the June 18 episode of Monday Night LAW, Peyton, Collins, then-Lethal Specialists Champion McKenzie Hoyte, and Jocelyn Sky appeared in a backstage segment with Madam Vega, where it was revealed that Peyton and Collins would take part in a "Last Chance" Fatal Four-Way match at LAW: Homecoming where the winner would become number one contender to the Lethal Angel Championship. Later in the night, Peyton and Collins lost a tag team match to The Knight Dynasty. Peyton would go on to win the match at LAW: Homecoming. Modeling Career Peyton signed with Elite Model Management in August 2017. She appeared in a three-page pictorial in'' Essence'' magazine in the September 2017 issue. She has also modeled for Roxy swimwear. Other Media Peyton has contributed articles and been a guest contributor to publications such as Complex,' [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vice_(magazine) ''Vice], Pro Wrestling [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pro_Wrestling_Illustrated Illustrated]'', and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MadameNoire ''MadameNoire]. Personal Life Peyton married Scott Oasis in a small private ceremony on January 20, 2018. The pair reside in the Guilford neighborhood of Baltimore, Maryland. A callback to her past acting in theater productions, she enjoys going to see plays and says she's "seen more musicals than she can count on two hands". She is fluent in American Sign Language, which she learned growing up in order to communicate with her younger brother, who is deaf. Peyton is good friends with Gia Cervantes and Julianna DeMarco. In Wrestling * '''Finishing moves ** Pretty Hurts (Bridging cross-legged Boston crab) ** Seek & Destroy (Argentine piledriver; adopted from Scott Oasis) ** Vanity Killer (Cross-legged fisherman driver) * Signature moves ** Cravate, followed by multiple knee lifts to an opponent's head ** Cutthroat double-knee backbreaker ** Feint arm drag, followed by a knee strike to an opponent's midsection ** Hair-pull Gory special ** Hair-pull snapmare, followed by a shoot or side kick to an opponent's back ** Inverted double-leg slam ** Inverted double-underhook facebuster, sometimes from an elevated position ** Leg-hook German suplex ** Northern lariat ** Running knee drop ** Slingshots out of the ring, slapping the face of an opponent draped over the second rope ** Straightjacket neckbreaker slam ** Tornado DDT, transitioned into a snap suplex * Nicknames ** "Miss America" ** "Miss LAW" ** "(The) American Beauty" ** "The Total Package" * Wrestlers managed ** Scott Oasis * Entrance themes ** "Just Another Girl" by Monica (July 2017 - March 2018) ** "Caterpillar" 'by Royce da 5'9" & Eminem (OWA; May 2018 - present; used while managing Scott Oasis) ** '"I'll Be" by Foxy Brown & Jay Z (LAW; June 2018 - present) Category:Ring announcers Category:1990 births Category:African-American Characters Category:People from Washington, D.C. Category:Models Category:Managers Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:American Wrestlers Category:African American professional wrestlers Category:Journalists Category:Krystynakills characters Category:OWA personnel Category:LAW personnel Category:2013 debuts